The Ripple's Surface
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Set in the not so distant future, Genesis is sent on a mission that he had failed once before. The newest First tags along and a revelation is discovered. Meanwhile Angeal doesn't want to see talent go to waste. Connected to "Operation: Sleepover" A collab with FangirlMasquerade


_What is this random babble you may ask? The answer my readers is simple. For here on this wonderful site exists a collab by myself and the clever FangirlMasQuerade. Well I've written one short story for it already, but I love this version of the characters so much that I wanted to write more for it. Well, it's a few days late because...you know, the usual jargon. Work and adult stuff and blah blah blah. lol._

 _For those of you who have read the collab "Operation: Sleepover" you may know the more serious tone of what's happening here, but for the most part this chapter is just focused around the more light-hearted stuff, because well...these guys deserve a break darn it! And yes, you heard right. This is a very short story, but only going to be two maybe three chapters at the most. I don't want to give away too much from the collab even though I know what happens. mwuaha! I don't plan on spoiling anything for you guys so if you want to find out more than go over to my girl's profile, read our collab and tell her what you think! She loves reviews! ;)_

 _Oh, and I wanted to clarify something. I am an idiot. All this time I have been using words like 'blonde' and 'silverette', to describe the characters when those terms are for the female description! Urgh! Cloud is a Boy! Shade isn't the bright bulb sometimes guys. :( No more! From now on I will use the words correctly!_

 _Final Fantasy VII and all it's hunky characters belong to Square Enix. The madness that I call a plot belongs to me and this awesome verse belongs to both me and Fangirl!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the city of Midgar, and while it came off as hazy to the people traversing the streets due to the city's pollution, it's atmosphere was lost to the general who was typing away at his computer. He took a moment to sip his coffee before a sigh emitted from the company he was playing host to. Sephiroth didn't take his eyes off the screen as he addressed his bored commander.

"If you miss your pupil that much you could always call him again."

Angeal gave his superior and trusted friend a deadpan expression. "Yes, because we both remember how well that worked out before. I almost got them both killed."

The silver general huffed a response before a knock sounded at the door. "Enter," he called out.

The door opened and in came a blond cadet with a small stack of manila folders tucked under his arm. "Kunsel's mission report sir, he requests that you look over it before it's sent to the director."

Sephiroth accepted the files, "Thank you Strife, dismissed."

"Sir," he replied before turning to leave, then stopped. He didn't want to overstep his rank, but he couldn't help but ask as he turned to Angeal, "Any word from Zack?"

The dark-haired First smirked in return. "Guess I'm not the only one missing the pup. You were wrong Seph, and don't think I can't tell that you miss him too, as well as you try to hide it." Glancing back over to the cadet he shook his head. "Sorry Cloud, there's been no word since last week. They're either deep in their mission or they're hunkered down in a bad service area. The Wutains may have signed the treaty, but they still haven't taken their jamming devices offline. Not until Shinra has proven to them that we no longer mean ill intent."

"Sending high-ranking warriors over there probably won't help matters-" Cloud cut himself off as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry sir, that was out of line."

"If you wouldn't have said it, I certainly would have," replied the general who didn't take his eyes off the computer screen.

Angeal shot a smile towards his long-time friend. At least Sephiroth was trying to be nicer to Zack's student. Now if only Genesis would do the same and stop trying to traumatize the kid every chance he got they'd be a lot better off. He turned back to the cadet and offered his sincerity. "I'll let you know if we hear anything from them."

Cloud saluted and offered a small smile. "Thank you sir," and then he left out the door, closing it behind him.

Angeal turned back to Sephiroth and sighed. "I feel bad that Zack's absence is affecting his training. He's not improving near as much as when the pup was coaching him."

"He's still doing better in his classes. Collins has kept me well informed," Sephiroth replied, still focused on his work.

"It's still not the same. I'm tempted to give him a few lessons myself until Zack returns."

"I have no issues with it, but perhaps you should ask if he wants to, rather than make it an order. That choice should be his. I recall Zack refusing to have anyone else mentor him once you started your training with him. Zack and Strife complement each other well with their differences, but I believe they are the same in that regard."

Angeal nodded in approval to the general's keen insight. He wasn't surprised, but it still impressed him.

 _ **. . .**_

Later that night Angeal headed towards Zack's apartment. He knocked twice before the door knob turned. Angeal wasn't surprised to see Cloud standing there, considering he and Zack shared the warrior's apartment after the three arranged for them to be roommates, what did surprise him was seeing the teen looking so dishevelled and out of breath.

"Sir," he offered a salute. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Angeal studied the cadet, noting the teen was covered in sweat, but his shirt, while now absorbing the perspiration, looked relatively clean, as if he had just thrown it on. His other garments were soaked though. "Are you alright cadet?"

Cloud blinked before realizing his appearance. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just working out."

Angeal wondered what on Gaia he could have been doing to tire himself out like this. "If this is a bad time I can always-"

"Oh, no, it's fine, come in." he opened the door wide and Angeal hesitated for a moment before stepping inside as Cloud shut the door behind him. "This place is still more Zack's than it is mine."

Angeal gave the teen a stern look. "Now remember what was disclosed when you both moved in here. Just because he got promoted doesn't mean you don't have any rights in this place. Due to his mission, this place is currently fully under your ownership Cloud." He then glanced around the room, noting how much cleaner it was without Zack's things laying everywhere. "Besides, you try to keep it livable."

The blond smirked at the joke, Zack may be a great friend, but his idea of cleaning up was tossing something in a corner and promising to pick it up later…but never would. Cloud's home motto was, _'why put it off until tomorrow when you can get it done today?'_ something Angeal was thankful for.

He couldn't help but scan over the living room. There was some exorcize equipment in the corner, complete with Zack's stereo which Angeal noticed was on. He read the song that was listed on pause. _"The Wolf – by SIAMES"_

Cloud headed over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge to get a Gatorade after his workout. "Would you like anything?"

Angeal shook his head, "Thanks, but I'm good." He waited for the cadet to quench his thirst before addressing the reason he came here tonight. "I'm sorry I waited this long before addressing the issue, I wasn't sure which would be the best course of action."

Cloud tilted his head in confusion, not sure where the commander was going with this. Angeal mentally smiled when Cloud's expression mirrored Zack's confused puppy look, only this time it was a chocobo staring back at him. "After Zack had become my student there was a time when I had to go away on a mission and he was left without an instructor for three weeks. My mission had stationed me on the other side of the goddess forsaken planet and it really ate at me that I wasn't there to keep up with Zack's training, especially at such a crucial early stage…"

"Uh-huh…" Cloud had no idea where Angeal was going with this.

The commander rubbed the back of his neck, reminding Cloud strongly of Zack, perhaps he had trained under Angeal so much that he had adopted many of the man's mannerisms. "What I'm trying to get at is, I remember it set Zack far back in his training and it took a few weeks to get back to where we were and I don't want to see the same thing happen with you. So, I was thinking, if you'd like I could set aside a few hours every day for us to train a bit. That's if you want to of course, it's not an order by any means."

Cloud thought it over for a minute, glancing towards the tiny little gym where he had been doing squats and push-ups before the commander dropped by. Training himself after a long day of normal classes was tiring, but he was trying to get to where he needed to be to make sure he'd be a perfect candidate for SOLDIER. But it still wasn't enough. He couldn't keep it up, not on his own anyway, he wanted to impress Zack by not slacking off, but it left him sore the next day and he knew doing squats, push-ups and lifting weights were only keeping him in shape and that was great, but that was merely warm up training. Not the actual sword work he needed most. So Cloud didn't need any more time to think it over at he smiled at Angeal and nodded.

"It'd be an honor, sir."

Angeal smiled with relief at hearing this. He wasn't going to overdo it and take Zack's student from him, just work with him enough to keep him in top form for when the newest First Class returned.

"Excellent. We'll start tomorrow after your last class. Tonight I want you to rest up. It's not good to overwork your muscles like that." He then walked over to the cadet and placed his arms on the teen's shoulders. "Hmm…to tense."

"Uhh…" Cloud was acutely aware of the touch and resisted the urge to pull away. He trusted Angeal, but he also had no idea what he was doing. Angeal focused sternly at the blond's back as he felt the back of Cloud's shoulder blades and along his spine. "You've overworked your muscles. You'll be useless tomorrow."

"It's that bad?" He could feel they were sore and as the time grew from his work out he felt his back and shoulders getting stiff, but to think he had possibly pulled or wrenched something didn't sit well with him.

Angeal nodded. "Relax, this will help and undo some of the tension. Don't move."

Cloud stood still and gasped when he felt the commander jab a pressure point and then he felt immense relief when the muscles in his back relaxed.

Angeal walked back around the island and smirked. "Better?"

"A lot better, thanks," the blond replied. "How'd you do that?" He couldn't help but roll his shoulders, pleasantly surprised when they felt so loose.

Angeal just smiled. "When studying meditation you pick up a few tricks."

He headed for the door and gave the teen a two-fingered salute, "I'll see you tomorrow after 1600 cadet."

Cloud returned the salute. "Yes sir, goodnight." After the commander had left the blond shut everything off except for the kitchen light over the sink and turned towards his room. He sat on his bed and pulled out one of his study books. Just because he had to rest his body, didn't mean his mind got to take the night off. He still had a written test to study for.

* * *

Countless miles away on another continent, two SOLDIERs were on a stealth mission through the thick jungles of Wutai. A seasoned veteran and a freshly promoted First Class were trying to make it through the terrain in one piece. The going had been slow and the older had to admit that the younger wasn't doing badly at all. He only had to point out one mistake when he almost set his foot in a well hidden snare.

They had been going as a fast pace for a while until the fiery commander stopped and held up a hand. "Lieutenant," he said in a hushed tone, bidding an order to scout to one side while he took up the other. The ravenette nodded. "Gotcha Gen."

The commander went his own way, his eyes trained on the slight movement he had caught from a distance, while making sure he remained stealthy and concealed.

 _SNAP! THUD! CRASH!_

"Gen! Get me outta here!"

Genesis chuckled as he approached. He knew she had stepped up her game, but even he had to admit this one was her best trap yet. Zack just glared at Genesis from his upside down position. "Well don't just stand there! Help me!"

Zack was tied up from head to toe in a thick rope, hanging upside down by his ankles while wrapped in a net _in_ a cage. "How is this even possible?"

"That's a Wutian secret, Shinra lapdog!"

A dark shape launched from the bushes and Zack watched in amazement as he saw Genesis merely shove his hand out, catching the assailant off-guard, disarmed her and grabbed her by her ankles.

The ravenet was surprised to see their attacker was just a child. Genesis began shaking her up and down causing all her tools, trinkets, weapons and stolen treasures to fall from her pockets. Last to fall was a book with a red leather cover. Genesis dropped her and picked up the novel, brushing it off and looking through its pages before stroking its spine.

"Hey, you give that back!"

The small attacker tried to reach for it as Genesis pulled it away. "You haven't even gotten half way, have you?"

The little girl pouted. "Reading is boring! Besides, I'm too busy keeping my land safe from you soldier punks."

Genesis smirked as he patted her head. "I guess that's a good enough reason. Protecting your land is an important responsibility, your highness."

"Highness? _That's_ the _PRINCESS?!"_ Zack was gob smacked.

The little firecracker turned and glared at her captive while placing her hands on her hips. "You're not very bright, huh. How'd you set off three of those traps anyway?"

Genesis smirked as he stood between the two. "This is Zack, think of him as a puppy, energetic and not one to look before he leaps, and yes, this is the princess, Yuffie Kisaragi."

Yuffie wasn't listening as she picked up a stick and began poking Zack in the cheek. "Answer my question enemy minion! How'd you set off three traps? They weren't even set near each other."

Zack glared at her, getting very annoyed by her antics. "I tripped on a snare, got hit by the ropes, then triggered the cage the same time as the dumb net snatched me, sending the cage on its side and getting me stuck inside it, upside down!" And just like that he grabbed the end of the stick with his teeth, twisted his neck and broke off the end before using the sharp end to start cutting into the ropes.

Genesis was secretly impressed by Zack's resourcefulness, but at the same time he was just a puppy using his fangs for good use. Yuffie threw the rest of her stick to the ground and pounded on the cage bars. "Hey, no escaping unless I say so!"

"Bite meh," Zack said through his clamped teeth.

The red-clad warrior knelt down to be more level with the girl. "I've been sent on another mission again."

Yuffie sighed, "To kill me, right?"

Zack stopped and shifted his eyes away from his attempts to escape and looked over at Genesis. "Dash why werr hurr?!"

Genesis sighed as he nodded, "Sadly yes. The president ordered me to try again since my last attempt failed." He then focused on the princess. "I'm surprised you figured it out. I never told you."

Yuffie shook her head. "My father's advisors told him that there was a rumor of a possible assassination. They thought it was for my father, but when an enemy commander ended up hanging out with me, I put the pieces together. Still…" She stomped on his foot hard and dug her heel in. "Why didn't you tell me the first time!"

Genesis winced, but didn't otherwise react. She had a right to be angry at him. Zack on the other hand had dropped his stick in the process and was trying to reach it, but he was too far off the ground. "Gen, I'm not gonna carry out the mission. I'll use the excuse that I was a bumbling idiot and got caught, but don't you dare try it! I'll stop you myself…as soon as I get out of this."

Genesis cast an amused look over at the lieutenant before whipping out his fire materia and torching the part of the rope just above Zack's feet. It burned through and snapped, sending the SOLDIER falling headfirst onto his head with a yelp. Thankfully he was only about six inches off the ground to begin with. Genesis then looked back at the princess who actually looked a bit hurt that he had lied; at least that's what he was hoping that look meant and not that she was worried if he was actually going to try and kill her.

He placed a hand on her head. "I didn't before and I don't plan to now."

Zack let out a sigh of relief and Yuffie smiled. "Why does your leader keep trying to kill me?"

The fiery commander actually glared hatred as he replied, "Because he's a bumbling fat idiot who's gotten far too greedy for his own good. The war made him rich and power-hungry and now that's its over he's not seeing the profit increase like it was. So he's trying to force the war to start anew."

Yuffie only shook her head. "That's stupid. Yeah it might start a new war, but why send his best warriors to do it? Doesn't he have those spies in blue to do his dirty work for him?"

"The Turks refused," Genesis replied. "They have the freedom to deny such a stupid request. We SOLDIERs on the other hand can't. Well, the general can, but that's only because the president fears him more than anyone else."

"Why doesn't the general just kill him instead?"

Genesis actually laughed at the thought. "Oh believe me; he'd love nothing more than to do so. But he does like his job and he wouldn't want people in the company being ordered to target him for treason."

"Oh come on Gen, you know we'd only end up backing the general," Zack replied as he approached.

Both Yuffie and Genesis turned and stared at Zack with astonishment, making the ravenette stop and blink. "What?"

"How'd you get out of that," asked Yuffie.

Zack shrugged, "Once I was on the ground it was a lot easier."

Genesis, while impressed with Zack's Houdini skills, however he was gawking at him for another reason. Why were they following the president anyway? What good had he actually done for the people? He brought them power through mako sure, but Genesis could tell it was wrong. As a strong wielder of materia magic, he was more in-tuned with the forces of the Lifestream and he could sense how they were harming the planet by draining its life force.

"Zack are you saying you wouldn't step in to protect the president if a rogue SOLDIER were to try and take him out?"

The ravenette felt very uncomfortable talking about such matters, especially out in the open in an enemy nation with its princess standing right in front of them. "It depends I guess. I mean, I hate seeing anyone being targeted, but if he's in the wrong and refuses to see reason and he's actually doing something criminal then…I don't know. Why are we even talking about this anyway?"

Genesis felt a little bad about putting him on the spot, but he had to know where Zack's true loyalties lay. "So, say Sephiroth were to try and take out the president and both Angeal and I allied with the general, which side would you stand on?"

Zack glared at him. "I'd confront you guys and ask what the hell was going on."

Genesis sighed, deciding to give him a clearer picture. "Suppose the president needed to eradicate a small group of assailants, like…oh let's just say it's a small branch of Avalanche. Hypothetically speaking, he found out they were hiding in the slums say sector…seven, but he didn't know exactly where and decided to drop that portion of the plate on top of it to get rid of them. It would kill thousands and he'd justify it by proclaiming it was an attack by Avalanche. Sephiroth, Geal and I had gotten wind of this plan and were confronting him to stop him, the general willing to do anything to avoid such a tragedy including treason. Now, who would you side with? Follow the oath you took to protect the president and serve the company or choose to put an end to an evil man?"

Yuffie was trying to think of ways to assassinate the evil man herself before he could do such a horrible thing while Zack just stared at Genesis appalled by both the scenario and that Gen even had to ask.

"Avalanche does need to answer for its crimes, but sacrificing countless innocent lives to take them out is not the way to solve the problem. He wouldn't be a qualified leader if he's willing to throw his people's lives away like cannon fodder. I'd stand with you guys."

Genesis smirked and nodded, approved that he made the right choice. "Angeal would be proud of that answer. You'll find out very quickly that the president, while hasn't yet done something so foolish isn't above making such drastic choices."

"Yeah, ordering us to kill Yuffie is one of them," Zack added. "What's she ever done to him?"

Genesis folded his arms and nodded. "Indeed, that's why I failed the mission the first time and I plan to fail again this time. This princess is excellent in evading my tracking skills. How about you Zack? Have you been able to track her down?"

Zack chuckled before holding up his hands and shrugging. "No luck. She might as well be a myth. I'm beginning to wonder if Lord Kisaragi even has a daughter."

Gen's eyes widened. "That's it!"

Zack and Yuffie both jumped at the commander's outburst. Genesis was beaming a smile and it was actually unnerving the lieutenant. "You okay Gen?"

"I'm better than okay! You just solved our problems! I'll never call you a dense mongrel ever again."

Zack was trying to remember when Genesis had ever called him that.

Genesis pulled out his PHS and went to work scrolling through the menu only to snarl a moment later. "Damn it. There's no signal."

"Who are you trying to call," asked Zack. He pulled out his own PHS to see if he could reach Angeal, but his signal was just as bad. Yuffie just laughed.

"You won't get a signal here. There's jamming devices all over the place. You can't use a phone anywhere near the palace!"

Genesis blinked at that. "How close are we?"

Yuffie giggled. "A few miles, Dad hates it when I go too far away. Besides, I knew if any SOLDIER could make it this far into Wutai you could."

Both warriors paled. They hadn't intended to get too close to cause suspicion. If they got caught it wouldn't end well.

"Gen…"

"I know."

The fiery commander approached the princess and patted her on the head again. "We've got to go, but do me a favor and keep training as a ninja. One day things will be better and I'll come to visit without orders that involve assassination."

Yuffie snickered at that and offered them a peace sign. "You better! Oh, and avoid the south side of the woods. I set some really nasty traps there for anyone who wasn't you." With that she took off.

* * *

Back at Shinra things had gone smoothly. Nothing was out of place and it had been a week since Angeal was tempted to call his Pup. The cadet had been an excellent student and Angeal was enjoying their lessons. He could see now why Genesis had been tempted to train the boy himself, but Zack's resolve was unbreakable. He had promised Cloud he'd help him get into SOLDIER and it was clear the cadet was working just as hard to make that dream a reality.

Currently they were in training room forty-nine. Cloud had set his things to the side and was working on his warm ups while Angeal scrolled through his PHS.

The blond noticed what he was doing and couldn't help but ask, "Do you know about the fan clubs?"

Angeal looked over at Cloud and smirked. "Kind of hard not to, considering one was founded in my honor. Sephiroth has one and Genesis has two if you can believe it. Zack will probably get one sooner or later, considering they seem to form solely to worship the Firsts," he added with a chuckle. "Why?"

"Well, it's just I've been hearing rumors among the message boards that the princess of Wutai might be a myth?"

Angeal blinked in surprise before letting his curiosity take over. "Where on Gaia did they get such an idea, of course she's re...wait which fan clubs are saying this?"

"Uhh…" Cloud pulled out his own PHS and scrolled through. "It looks like _Red Leather_ and _Study Group_."

Angeal sighed and shook his head. "Gen's groups…why am I not surprised?"

"There's nothing from _Keepers of Honor_ or _Silver Elite_ ," Cloud added after further scrolling.

Angeal huffed at that. "Of course there wouldn't be. Those groups are for Sephiroth's fans and mine. I hope Genesis doesn't start another club war."

"Another? What happened the first time?"

Angeal gave Cloud a look that was both serious and sympathetic. "Please, don't ever bring that up in front of Sephiroth. It's best if it was forgotten."

"Best if what was forgotten? I hope you're not talking about me, Geal."

Both of them turned to the doorway to see another ravenet standing there. He approached his smiling friends before giving Cloud a fist bump and then pulling him closer, locking the blond under one arm while using his free hand to give him a noogie. "Boy I missed this spiky hair!"

He then looked over at Angeal and gave his mentor a knowing look. "I see how it is, you wait until I'm out of the way to scoop up my student eh? I knew you wanted him from the day you met him, well I'm back now so he's all mine!"

Angeal rolled his eyes before playfully shoving Zack away, giving Cloud the chance he needed to escape. "Someone had to make sure he was getting the proper training. I wasn't about to let all his hard work fallback to square one like it did with you."

Zack waved his hand in a carefree manner. "Like it really hurt me? Look where I am now! I don't wear this black sweater-vest just to keep me warm you know."

He turned to Cloud then who was just watching the two. "So, since you're here to train let's see where you are with Angeal. I can pick up from there."

Cloud nodded before heading towards the center of the room with Angeal following behind before he hesitated. "Zack, do you know what's going on with Gen's fan clubs?"

Zack only replied with a knowing smirk. "You should ask Gen."

The older First was even more intrigued now, especially if it seemed Zack knew something he didn't. "Where is he now?"

"In Seph's office being debriefed."

* * *

 _A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter guys. It'll be one heck of a ride. ;)_


End file.
